


Salvage

by 182crazyking



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/182crazyking/pseuds/182crazyking
Summary: Hey man, sometimes you just gotta find a broken robot and fuck it ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ .





	Salvage

**Author's Note:**

> Only ethical, free-range, non-creepy necrophilia in my house of God.  
> (The robot girl is fine and I actually might do something with her later that explains how she got that way :3c )

The dark, lonely expanse of the Undercity stretched for miles. Nothing could survive down here—the Upper City choked out all the light, and the shielding of the Lower City kept all the radiation trapped here like a toxic convection oven. In the miles between the Undercity’s earth-hewn walls, there was no life, no movement, and nothing but junk.

Discarded garbage of the City—what couldn’t be incinerated, composted, or recycled, anyway—all fell down to the Undercity. If you stayed long enough, you could see it happen. A chute opens at the top of the cavern and a heap of scrap drifts lazily to the earth below before landing with an unceremonious thud atop another, older heap of scrap.

Adrian wasn’t down here for the spectacle, though. He just wanted to find something of value so he wouldn’t have to go back completely empty-handed. Most of the piles he walked through were familiar to him; some he’d already picked clean, some he wouldn’t touch with a 10-foot pole.

After a few minutes of walking guided by an LED-powered lantern, he came across a seemingly fresh scrap heap sitting in the shadow of a few larger piles of jagged, discarded metal and plastic. He approached cautiously, and once he was sure there wasn’t anyone else around, set his lantern down and began to pick through the junk.

Most of it was underwhelming, which was par for the course in the Undercity. No one throws away good stuff, after all. But Adrian did find some valuables: a few fluorine-ion batteries in fair condition, a busted home-AI device that he could salvage for parts, and some complicated brick-sized device that would be either incredibly valuable or incredibly worthless.

Just as Adrian turned to leave, something caught his eye and made his heart skip a beat. In the dim light cast by his lantern, he could barely make out the shape of a human leg sticking out from behind one of the smaller scrap heaps.

He rushed over to help whoever the leg belonged to, but then breathed a sigh of relief. The pair of legs only looked human; the counterpart to the one he saw was badly damaged, and beneath the thin (yet realistic) layer of skin was merely an aluminum skeleton and a mess of circuitry. It was just an android.

Curious, he shoved aside the splintered fiberglass sheet that was covering the rest of the android’s body. But there was nothing to see—the upper half of the android’s body seemed to have been torn off, leaving only the waist down. The android was nude, and Adrian could see that it was female.

Adrian mused momentarily on the fact that the sight of a dismembered body—even if it wasn’t really a human—wasn’t all that disconcerting to him. Should he be more repulsed by it? Nowadays, some of the AI installed in these androids—particularly in the Upper City, where research was never-ending—was just as advanced and intelligent as any human; still, their bodies were just manufactured shells with minor superficial changes to make them look individual. Adrian’s thoughts were interrupted when he moved a piece of scrap metal next to the body and found himself face-to-face with the android’s disembodied head.

“Poor you,” Adrian whispered to himself as he picked up the head. Someone must have been really mad at the android, because her head had been ripped off, leaving the flesh of her neck torn and damaged; her mouth hung open lifelessly. A shame—judging just by her head and lower body, she had been very attractive, with fair skin and a cute face framed by short blonde hair.

Adrian almost turned to leave. But his eyes flicked back to the discarded head of the android and he felt a growing warmth in the pit of his stomach. He considered for a moment, then sighed. He set a timer on his watch for fifteen minutes; he wasn’t comfortable being unprotected in the Undercity’s radiation any longer than that.

After checking to make sure that nobody was around, Adrian removed his coat and sat down beside one of the junk heaps, leaning against a tangle of carbon fiber cables. He gingerly rested the android’s head next to him before slipping his pants off.

He lifted the head; her mostly-shut eyes remained motionless. He brought her closer to his face and kissed her. Unsurprisingly, her mouth was lifeless and remained agape, but it didn’t matter. Adrian tilted her head so that his saliva could drip down and fill her mouth. He ran his tongue underneath hers, and the feeling made his heart flutter.

Adrian pulled away; a bit of his drool oozed from the corner of the android’s mouth. He slid a hand down and pulled away his boxers; his dick was already near-fully hard from the kiss.

Keeping hold of the android’s head by her hair, Adrian brought it between his legs. He started slowly, only sliding the tip into her mouth. It felt warm and yielding, and he couldn’t keep himself from uttering a sigh of pleasure.

Bit by bit, he forced her head further until her lips were around the base of his dick. Bringing her head back up made him gasp again; her lips clung slightly to his shaft, and the air of the Undercity felt cool on the saliva that soon covering him.

Adrian began to move the head faster, simultaneously thrusting his hips into her mouth. Eventually, he felt his body shudder, and his cum filled the android’s mouth. It leaked out around his dick and down through the remnants of her throat, dripping onto Adrian. He leaned back against the cables and let out a deep sigh of satisfaction. Her lips were still wrapped around him.

Adrian pulled the android’s head off of himself. “You can’t exactly clean this up, now, can you?” He asked. She didn’t respond.

Once more, he brought her face to his and began to lick, starting on the outside of her mouth and eventually slipping his tongue inside. From the android’s lifeless mouth, mingled with his drool, Adrian’s cum somehow tasted mind-numbingly wonderful. It continued to drip from her ruined neck onto Adrian’s shirt; he tried to stopper her throat with his fingers, but he accomplished little more than fingering her neck while continuing to lick her mouth clean.

Just as he finished, Adrian heard his watch beep. His time was up. He dropped the head to the ground and donned his clothes once more. With a final glance at the remnants of the android’s body and a mental note to visit this part of the Undercity again, he walked off.


End file.
